1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data verification in a computer system, and more particularly to a system and method for verifying port arbitration.
2. Related Art
Arbitration is used in computing devices for selecting between requests for a resource. Arbitration logic is typically used in computing devices to select a winner from multiple contenders based on a set of rules. The rules may be a round robin type or more complex variations such as deficit weighted round robin. For example, an adapter that is coupled to a network may have multiple ports. Frames may arrive at the ports at different times. Arbitration logic may be used to select a frame for further processing.
Simulation is also commonly used to verify designs for computing devices, including application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). The asynchronous nature of requests inside a computing device and uncertainty with respect to delays in a network device from the time a request is generated to the time of an arbitration outcome makes it difficult to verify an arbitration scheme. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently verify arbitration logic used in computing devices and systems.